Bella White and the Seven Vampires
by TwiOthGirly
Summary: This is a cross between Twilight and Snow White. Not everything is clear cut but I try my best. rated M for maybe later adult content


Once upon a time in a far away land of Forks lived a King. He was a kind king and ruled his land with carefulness and a big heart. His name was Charlie White. And he was married to a wonderful woman who shared his kindness. Her name was Renee. She was the most beautiful woman in all of the land and everyone knew that. She had fair skin and her hair was short but very stunning. Once wed they started a family and had a daughter which they named Bella, for which she was the most beautiful child anyone has ever seen. Her skin was a silky white and her hair was a sea of deep brown curls, just like her father. Everything about this child screamed beauty. With the king, his queen and their beautiful daughter, they had a wonderful life and Forks was a wonderful kingdom to be apart.

But then one dark and gloomy day, the king had received horrible news. His wife was dying. She was dying very quickly in fact. King Charlie was at his wits end as to what to do. He seeked far and wide for the best healers to come and help his darling wife but they all came up empty handed.

King Charlie was losing all his hope when one day while he was by his wife's death bed his right hand man, Billy came to him to announce that a woman was here to help his wife. The King was all ears ready to hear anything that would give his wife a chance of survival so he quickly agreed to see this woman. Billy brought the woman directly to them. She was also very attractive and very feline like in her approach. Her hair was fiery red and wild. Her skin was almost pale white but a nice tint to it. Her eyes were a deep green. But none of this meant a thing to King Charlie. All he cared about is what she could do for his wife

"You say you can heal my wife. What can you do that hasn't already been done?" Charlie said in his most authoritative voice. Victoria gave him a sweet smile and walked over to his wife's other side and took her hand, examining it carefully. She brushed some of the hair from the woman's sweat soaked brow and looked up to the king, "Sir, there are things I know that others don't and I have ways that others don't possess. I can make your wife better. Trust me on that." King Charlie took his wife's fragile hand and cradled it to his chest and then looked up at Victoria with a pained expression. "Do everything in your power and you will be rewarded most handsomely" He said and then called over to Billy. "Billy, set Miss Victoria with a room and everything that she requires while she is here." Billy nodded and moved to get her bags but she clutched them to her chest and gave him a deathly stare. "I need my bags with me at all times" she snarled at Billy. He backed away and went to King Charlie's side and looked at this woman with a wary eye.

"Sir, if it is possible I would like to get started right away. And to do so I need to spend time alone with your wife. To give her the best possible care of course your highness" Victoria bowed to the King and sent a wicked grin to Billy that gave him chills. King Charlie nodded, kissed his wife and backed out of the room, leaving Victoria and Renee alone.

Time passed and as she had promised, Renee got better. Her color was returning and she was getting stronger. Everything started to look up. But over the past few months while Renee was healing, Victoria and the King had gotten very close. They had formed some sort of a bond. So when his wife returned to her old self and Victoria was on her way he thought of offering her a position at the castle. He appointed Victoria the new royal healer. With the family back the way it should be and with Victoria in her new position, everything seemed like it could not get any better. The King was glorious again and all had seemed right. Or so they thought.

One day as the King was away in the neighboring kingdom on official business, Renee and Bella were in the garden. Renee was showing her daughter all the beautiful flowers and picking some to place in her nursery. As they made their way through the vast garden Renee stumbled upon a patch of white roses that she had not seen before. They were enticing to her. Like they were there just for her. She placed Bella on a patch of grass near by and she walked over to the flowers. They looked so delicate she didn't want to even disturb them by placing her hands even near them but she thought that they would make a wonderful addition to the ones she already had for Bella. Renee turned to look at Bella, she was pulling at the grass. She was amazed at how much Bella had grown in the past few months. "Bella, you like these over here?" Renee said to her as she pointed to the flowers. Bella smiled and clapped and Renee took that for a yes and Renee carefully pulled one of the roses up and out and instantly fell back to the ground. Renee's eyes open and looking to the sky but no life was behind them. She lay there, not breathing, her heart not beating. All that was in her hand was the single white rose. Bella, sitting on the grass looking at her mother's dead body, started to cry.

Chapter One:

"Bella! Bella! Bella where are you?!" Angela called as she stormed through the castle. She looked in practically every room and all the balconies until she looked out the window and let out a breath of relief. Angela rushed out of the castle doors and into the garden where she found Bella sitting on a bench close to where her mother was buried.


End file.
